Eyepatch Squirrel
Eyepatch Squirrel is a squirrel that vows revenge on humans and Camp Campbell. Appearance The Eyepatch Squirrel is an average sized dark gray squirrel. He has a scar in his right eye partially covered by a black eye patch Personality The Revenge Squirrel has a loyalty to the Squirrel King, and was angered by Quartermaster accidentally killing him, and declaring himself as the new leader. As his name implies, he is also vengeful; when he got over the initial shock, he shook his little furry fist and vowed to the humans that this murder would have consequences. History His first appearance was in "Mascot", wherein he vowed revenge upon Quartermaster for the accidental murder of the Squirrel King. He appeared a few episodes later in "Journey to Spooky Island", where Max stuffed him into Space Kid's suit and he burst through the chest area to escape, again shaking his furry fist at them. He appears again in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak", antagonizing a group consisting of Nerris, Harrison, Neil and Nikki during their Dungeons & Dragons-themed trek through the woods. Along with a small group of squirrels, they attack and give chase. They manage to trip Neil and Eyepatch Squirrel is about to beat Neil with a carrot, but Nerris casts magic missile by trowing dice at squirrels at them, hitting them on the head causing them to retreat. Neil and Nikki are impressed, but Harrison, out of jealousy, calls Nerris' technique of trowing the dice at woodland creatures a "dick move". He plays a major role in "Squirrel Camp", and is also finally given the chance to execute his revenge plan that he promised would happen in "Mascot". His ultimate goal was to drive out all the humans from Camp Campbell and turn the mess hall into their base. He then replaced them with squirrel body doubles, even going so far as to put on little clothing and hairstyles that resemble their human counterparts. They also take part in re-enacting parts of the campers' summer from various episodes, such as the fight between Nerris and Harrison from "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak", though they change the end of that scenario by pushing Squirrel Harrison into the volcano (represented by a pot of soup). Eyepatch Squirrel also took up the lead of the mega-squirrel mecha and guided them into battle with Quartermaster, whom they defeated. Seeing no other options at this point, the people of Camp Campbell decided to build a second mess hall for their own use, freely letting the squirrels continue to take up residence in the old one. He also gained a crush on Space Kid during that episode, completely falling head-over-heels for his squirrely disguise. He also finds Space Kid's accent charming, but since he doesn't speak squirrel Space Kid did not understand what was happening. At the end of the episode, he is seen gazing at an autographed photo of Eyepatch Squirrel, and he sighs wistfully, so the two did indeed have some kind of connection. Trivia * He is credited as "Squirrel" in both "Mascot" and "Journey to Spooky Island", but in "Squirrel Camp" he is credited as "Eyepatch Squirrel". ** He was previously called "Revenge Squirrel" by fans before finally getting a "name" to credit. ** Both him and the Squirrel King were voiced by Cole Gallian. * The squirrel-splosion from "Journey to Spooky Island" (ie. bursting out of the suit) is an homage to an iconic scene from the film "Alien". Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Villains